Who Did It To Trina?
Who Did It To Trina is de 9e aflevering van het tweede seizoen van Victorious. Plot Plot Tori directs a play and is forced to cast Trina as the major lead (Trina took her doll and told her she would only give it back if she could be the lead). On opening night, Trina's harness breaks and she falls, and the set crashes down on her. Questions then arise about whether the mishap was truly an accident — or intentional. Lane finds out that the harness had been cut, and calls Jade, André, Tori, Cat, Robbie, and Rex into his office to try to figure out what really happened. Everyone is declared a suspect until the real person behind this is captured. Jade blames Tori for this mishap, saying she got in an argument with Trina before the play and threatened to kill her. Tori says that Jade's story is not true, and explains that she and Trina were only lightly arguing and she never really threatened her. Robbie says that Cat could have done it, because she was mad at Trina for flirting with him. Cat didn't really know what happened to Tori and Trina, but she talked about the "I Love Sushi" episode of Drake and Josh. Eventually, because everyone has a different story, they decide to let it go, thinking that the harness was just old. In the end, Robbie and Rex are shown talking in their bedroom, and it is revealed that the actual person who cuts the wire is Rex (with Robbie having to cover it up). Rex cut the wires to get back at Trina for punching him in the face before the play started. Subplot André is very worried about being late or missing his date with a new "exotic" girl, Keeko, who he recently met at BF Wangs. He constantly checks his phone and tries to leave the office so he will be able to see her, but Lane will not let him. In the end, he goes running out of the counselor's office to find Keeko when they are all let go. Trivia *Absent: Avan Jogia as Beck. *Nathan Kress guest stars as someone who went to Tori's play. Judging by the fact that the audience cheers upon seeing him, this is meant to be Freddie. If so, this would be the second time an iCarly character has appeared on Victorious, not including the crossover iParty with Victorious. (The first being Jerry Trainor's appearance as an audience member in Trina's one woman show, Trina!, in Jade Dumps Beck.) *On TheSlap.com, Lane said that he was with Freddie at Tori's play. *This is the second time that Trina is a central character and the one completely pitied on. *Daniella Monet is featured only in the beginning of the episode and is last seen during Trina's accident. She also appears in the flashbacks. You never see Trina in the hospital after the accident though Lane says she is okay. *'Ending Tagline:' "I am gonna kill you so hard!" - Tori *This is the second time that Beck is absent in an episode where Trina is the center character. The first was The Birthweek Song. *This episode had both the same director (Adam Weissman) and one of the same writers (Dan Schneider) as the iCarly episode that it aired with. *This is the first time the word "skunkbag" is used on the show. *This is the second episode of Season 2 to not feature any singing (Beck Falls for Tori being the first). *A Drake & Josh ''clip is shown in this episode. It is mentioned as a TV show in Cat's mind. *This was the fourth time something has gone wrong for the opening night of a play (the first being Tori the Zombie, second being Rex Dies, and the third being Tori Gets Stuck). *This is the first season 2 episode that has not featured a scene from the episode in the Opening Credits. *Tori has a doll named Cuddle Me Cathy, which resembles a Lalaloopsy doll. *This is the second episode to have flashbacks (the first being The Great Ping-Pong Scam). *This is, to date, the show's highest audience to not be directed by Steve Hoefer. *It is now known that Trina and Sinjin both get their feet whitened by the same person. *We now know that ''Drake & Josh (the show) exists in the iCarly & Victorious world (iCarly being in the "iGet Pranky"). However, this recons the fact that Drake & Josh characters have appeared in both iCarly and Victorious, ''and still portray the same character that they portrayed in the show. *After the accident, Trina is absent for the rest of the episode (not counting flashbacks), due to being at the hospital. *In Robbie's flashback, Ariana Grande uses her normal voice. *When Tori says, "I am gonna kill you so hard!", it could be a reference to an iCarly episode named iPsycho, where Spencer says that same line to a fly. *André's line "Just start with Adam and Eve and go from there!" is a reference to the Bible. *André is the only character to not share his side of the story as well as get a flashback. *This is the first episode where Trina's name is in the title. *''B.F. Wang's is a spoof of the restaurant chain P.F. Chang's. *''B.F. Wang's'' was also mentioned in iCarly episode, "iStage an Intervention", When Carly offered two free coupons to go there during an iCarly webshow. *Rex is ultimately controlled by Robbie. So Robbie was the one who cut the cable. *The word "puppet" is said in this episode but Robbie doesn't freak out. *This is the first episode that has a mystery. A monster Jade, as Tori depicts her. *It's possible that Rex watches horror movies, as his quote: "Nobody ever suspect the Puppet!" is a reference to the horror movie Child's Play, where the main antogonist is a puppet. *It is slightly obvious that Robbie might be hiding something about what happened to Trina, since it's obvious that his story about Cat getting back to Trina was not true, for the following instances: **There is no way Cat would seriously get back to a person by just pricking her in the head. **Robbie has no muscles, as mentioned by Jade in The Great Ping Pong Scam. **There is no way Trina or even two girls would love Robbie as if he was hot, since on Beggin' on Your Knees, it was revealed that no girl (not even a lonely girl who would rather stay at home all weekend) would go out with him. Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Seizoen 2 afleveringen